1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatus having an integral sheet feeder and more particularly to integral control systems of such printer/feeder.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,138 discloses a highly useful structural approach for providing a "built-in" sheet feeding capability for serial output printers, e.g. of the traversing head type. These constructions enhance printer compactness by employing unique platen and sheet guide cooperations that enable both sheet feed and transport via the platen drive. In one embodiment described in that application, selective engagements, at a supply station contact zone, between a rotary platen and the top sheet of the supply stack effect feed of the sheet to a bail roller nip region that is located along the printing path. After the lead edge of a print sheet is within such nip, the feeding engagement at the supply stack region can terminate, until a next sheet feed is desired.